You Are too Young For Me
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Basch - Slash - Vaan confesse ses sentiments a Bash, mais est ce qu'il va les accepté ou pas ?


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis, je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide.

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Également si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Si jamais vous voulez me laissé un review ou un message privé pour corrigé certaines erreurs de la fic je peux le faire ;)

Disclamer : Final Fantasy XII - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Vaan/Bash

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

**You are too young for me**

POV Bash

On était en train de voyager pour de nouvelles aventures et je voyais que Vaan était souvent avec moi.  
Je ne savais pas quoi pensé de cela, je faisais toujours équipe avec lui.  
Moi qui pensais qu'il restait exclusivement avec Penelo, mais je m'étais trompé.  
Un jour il est venu me parler alors qu'on était que tous les deux

**"Bash, tu es un modèle pour moi, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je crois que je t'aime"** me dit t'il en rougissant

Je restais surpris de ce qu'il venait de me dire, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me disait ca, je savais que j'étais intéressé aussi par les hommes ou j'ai été avec quelques personnes et eu quelques expériences, mais je n'étais pas gay, j'étais tout simplement bisexuel.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire à Vaan que j'étais flatté de sa confession mais qu'il était beaucoup jeune pour moi.

**"J'apprécie ce que tu me dis Vaan, mais tu es trop jeune pour moi"** je lui disais d'un air désolé

Je voyais que Vaan était triste, j'ai du le faire souffrir à cause de cela, car cette confession n'a pas dû être facile a dire et a sortir.

**"Basch, l'âge n'est pas important. Le principal est de savoir si il y a des sentiments entre nous deux."** me dit t'il

Les sentiments que j'aurais pour lui, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, car je ne pensais pas trop a tout ceci, je sais juste que j'appréciais être avec lui, je le défendais un peu et il était devenu mon ami. Mais l'avoir en petit ami je n'y ai jamais pensé.

**"Vaan, je ne sais pas quels sont mes sentiments pour toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu es un ami, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal"** je lui dit

**"Tu ne me feras pas de mal, je suis adulte, je le veux vraiment, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, laisse-moi te montrer a quel point je t'aime".**

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa c'était un baiser plein de passion, ou il mettait vraiment tout son coeur pour me prouver ses sentiments.  
Je répondais à son baiser, car ce baiser a montré que je pouvais ressentir un sentiment amoureux par rapport à lui et que j'aimerais tester d'être avec lui.

Quand on arrêta le baiser je lui dis **"Je veux essayer de t'aimer et te montrer que je ne te ferais pas de mal**

Suite à cela j'étais avec Vaan même si notre relation a été un secret pendant quelques temps, car on ne voulait pas que les autres nous jugent à cause de cela. Ils ont bien accepté le fait que j'etais avec Vaan.  
Nos nuits étaient passionnées ou Vaan me montrait qu'il m'aimait et quand c'était moi qui prenais le dessus je lui montrais que je n'étais pas une brute et que je ne lui faisais aucun mal.  
Et on continuait notre aventure ensemble ou chacun essayé de protéger l'autre...

**END**


End file.
